Wario
Wario is a character from the Super Mario Bros. and Wario Land/Ware series of video games. He previously fought Knuckles the Echidna in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Wario vs Black fire(Teen Titans) *Bluto vs Wario *Wario vs Bowser *Wario Vs. Conker *Wario VS Dallas *Dark Pit vs Wario *Wario vs Enoch *Wario VS Golden Queen *Groose vs. Wario *Jake Long vs Wario *Jeanne VS Wario *King Dedede VS Wario *Wario vs King K. Rool vs King Dedede *Kirby VS Wario *Wario VS Little Mac *Wario vs Meta Knight *Wario vs Metal Sonic *Nami vs. Wario *Negaduck vs Wario *Obelix VS Wario *Wario vs Pac-man *Wario vs Pete *Wario vs Popeye *Robbie Rotten Vs Wario *Wario vs Rufus *Sans vs Wario *Wario VS Scourge *Wario vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Wario vs Shrek *Wario vs Vector the Crocodile *Wario vs Vergil *Vegeta vs Wario *Wapol vs Wario *Wario vs Wolf With Mickey *Wario and Mickey vs The Animatronics With Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Wario and Waluigi vs Junkrat and Roadhog (Abandoned) * Wario and Waluigi vs. The Payday Gang * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst * Wario Bros Vs Rowdy Ruff Boyz * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat Battles Royale * Anti-hero battle royal * Nintendo-Related Anti-Hero Battle Royale! * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse * Super Smash Bros Vs Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Vs PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Akuma vs Wario * Wario vs Bane * Wario vs. Donkey Kong * Wario Vs. Bo' Rai Cho * Wario VS King K. Rool * Wario vs. Knuckles the Echidna * Mario vs Wario * Wario vs Proto Man * Robbie Rotten Vs Wario * Wario VS Rouge * Sly Cooper VS Wario * Wario vs Trigger Happy Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale * Super Mario Villains Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Bowser (Mario) * Steve (Minecraft) * Terence (Angry Birds) History Notable Attacks *Shoulder Charge - A powerful arm ram that can break block. *Ground Pound - A powerful butt slam *Wild Swing Ding - A move where he grabs them by the legs, swings them around, and chucks them. *Piledriver - Wario performs a piledriver *Power Throw - A charged up throw that sends enemies flying *Chomp - Wario bites on his enemy before chucking them away *Wario Bike - Wario summons a bike from hammerspace and can ram into his enemy, can do a wheelie, and can even eat and use it as a projectile. *Wario Waft - A powerful fart attack *Corkscrew - Wario spins into the air *Wario Man - Wario becomes invincible and can fly. Lasts for not a long time. Gallery 250px-Wario_SSB4.png|Wario as he appears in Super Smash Bros Wario_WarioWareWii.png|Wario as he appears in his Wario Ware games Wario_Maker.png|Wario Maker Wario gif.gif Wario vampire.png Wario plat.jpg Wario by ratchtmario on deviantart.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator